warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devour
} | name = Devour | gameimage = DevourIcon.png | cardimage = Devour.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 50 | description = Hold power to trap target in quicksand and draw them in for devouring; this steals health and ultimately creates a friendly Sand Shadow. | strength = 25 / 50 / 75 / 125 (initial damage) 50 / 100 / 150 / 250 (max damage) | duration = 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 s | range = 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 m (cast and tether range) | misc = 2 s (damage ramp-up) 5 (damage ticks per second) ≥ 15 s (Sand Shadow duration) | info = *Inaros sinks an enemy target within 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 meters into quicksand for 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds, trapping it in place as it flails in panic becoming unable to move, attack, or use special abilities. While enemies are trapped, Inaros or any allies can perform the 'Devour' action on them by holding down the Interact key (default ); when devouring an enemy, the player (but not any companions) is completely invulnerable to damage and Status Effects as Shields and Health are restored over time, while also inflicting damage per second to the victim. During the Devour action, the victim initially receives 25 / 50 / 75 / 125 damage per second, that ramps up to 50 / 100 / 150 / 250 damage per second over 2''' seconds; damage is dealt in '''5 ticks per second. **Cast range is affected by Ability Range. **Quicksand duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Initial and max damage per second are affected by Ability Strength. **Healing is independent of damage dealt. Inaros cannot increase the amount of healing received by amplifying the damage his target takes, and attacking enemies with increased damage resistance will yield the same amount of healing. **Damage ramp-up time and amount of damage ticks are not affected by mods. **Enemies are unable to act while being actively devoured even if the ability's timer has expired. **The act of devouring a trapped enemy does not consume energy whether from Inaros or allies, and can be sustained indefinitely for as long as the Use key is held, or the enemy expires. **The enemy being devoured by a player is invulnerable to outside sources of damage while the Use key is held. **Kavats, Kubrows, and MOA companions will also gain the benefit of the life steal. Sentinels will not. *If an enemy is killed by being devoured by Inaros, a Sand Shadow is created, which is a friendly copy of the unit killed that will fight alongside Inaros. Sand Shadows last for a duration equal to the time spent devouring them, or a minimum of 15 seconds. **Sand Shadow duration is not affected by mods. *If cast on an enemy target by holding down the ability key (default ), Inaros latches energy tethers onto the enemy from up to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 meters away, dragging it towards him and automatically devouring it upon making contact so long as the key is held. **Tether range is affected by Ability Range. **Tethered enemy is dragged along the ground and can fall to lower terrain elevations. **Tethered enemy is invulnerable to outside sources of damage while being dragged in. **Dragging speed is affected by movement impairing effects such as procs and . *'Ability Synergy': Enemies trapped by Devour will automatically restore health to Inaros and create a Sand Shadow on death when killed inside . *Devour cannot be cast on naturally flying enemies like Ospreys and Orokin Drones. Units that only have temporary flight abilities though like Hellions can still be pulled from mid-air and then devoured once on the ground. *Cast delay of 1''' second is affected by and , while devour recovery delay of '''2 seconds is not. Casting will interrupt movement. **If the target dies before Inaros finishes his casting animation, energy used for Devour will be refunded; however, if the target is already trapped in quicksand and is being dragged in by the tether, it will not refund energy if killed during travel. *Cannot be recast on affected targets. *Ancient Disruptors will resist the ability heavily, causing only 1 damage per tick to occur, which will often cause the bug listed below. The same goes for Infested allies that are linked to the Disruptor. | stance = | augment = | tips = * If consumes a Boiler, the Boiler will become a Sand Shadow as normal, and the spawn pods created when it dies will not spawn allied units while the Shadow's will. Similarly, Brood Mother Sand Shadows will spawn friendly maggots on death. |max = | bugs = *Inaros may become stuck in the devour animation, unable to move or cancel the ability until the enemy is killed. Pressing escape will force the player out of the animation although this is exploitable, as you will continue to gain health from the enemy and you can use high powered weapons to kill the enemy, guaranteeing that a Sand Shadow will form. }} See Also * de:Verschlingen es:Devorar ru:Пожирание Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Update 18 Category:Inaros Category:Healing